


Droga bez powrotu

by Dioranelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Takamagahara, Wielka Równina Niebios, istnieje. Każde youkai, które tam wchodzi, musi się liczyć z tym, że jego prawdziwa postać zostanie ujawniona. Inuyasha i Sesshoumaru wiedzą o tym doskonale, związani są bowiem z kontraktem z jedną z przebywających tam bogiń. Na ich nieszczęście jednak, ich postacie tam to... Dziewczyny, Iya oraz Sess.Wszystko się jeszcze bardziej komplikuje w chwili, gdy Inuyasha poznaje na Ziemii Kikyo, a później jej reinkarnację, Kagome. Dlaczego on nigdy nie słucha Sess..?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cała ta historia została już opublikowana na Wattpadzie, ale mam zamiar opublikować ją także i tutaj, więc z biegiem czasu pojawią się kolejne części xD

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę w lewo, pozwalając białym włosom wyrwać się z kucyka i opaść na jej pierś.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała, rozciągając usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. Zdawała się nie zauważać zimnej, lodowatej wręcz wściekłości kobiety stojącej przed nią. Wyglądały podobnie, zbyt podobnie. Żadna z nich nie była z tego faktu zadowolona. Wolałby nie być ze sobą spokrewnione.

\- "Coś się stało?" - powtórzyła po niej siostra, po czym chwyciła za materiał sukienki tamtej, zmuszając ją, by na nią spojrzała. - Dlaczego zadajesz się z tą ludzką kapłanką, Iya?

\- Dlaczego niby miałabym ci to mówić? - odparła młodsza. - W końcu nigdy mój los się nie obchodził. W głębi duszy życzysz sobie mojej śmierci, czyż nie? Zabronisz mi rozmawiać z Kikyo? Nie, nie masz takiego prawa. W przeciwnym razie przecież..

Siostra odepchnęła ją mocno, aż Iya poleciała na ścianę budynku, przy którym się znajdowały.

\- To było ostrzeżenie - jej złote oczy lśniły lodowato. - Nie mam zamiaru brać odpowiedzialności za twoje błędy. Rozumiesz?

\- Jeśli o to chodzi, ja...

\- Nie, nic nie rozumiesz - przerwała jej starsza. - Jeśli ta kapłanka tam, na Ziemi, dowie się, kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy, nie tylko ty będziesz miała kłopoty. Pragniesz, by wszyscy się dowiedzieli o tym miejscu?

\- Przecież jestem ostrożna! - krzyknęła Iya. - Nie ma mowy, bym została odkryta!

Tamta tylko westchnęła.

\- Jesteś naprawdę idiotką, Iya - specjalnie raz jeszcze powtórzyła jej imię, by przypomnieć, kim jest i co powinna robić. - Jeśli nadal będziesz się upierać przy znajomości z ludzką kapłanką, niech i tak będzie. Ale nie licz, że w jakikolwiek sposób ci pomogę.

\- No o doskonale! - prychnęła Iya.- Dam sobie radę bez ciebie!

\- Powodzenia - odparła jej siostra i odeszła przed siebie, nie patrząc już na zostawioną w tyle dziewczynę. - Następnym razem, gdy się tam spotkamy, będziemy wrogami.

Nie były to puste słowa. Obie wiedziały, że tak się stanie. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadały, a ta jedna sprawa stała się kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to tak zostawić, Inuyasha? - odezwała się dotąd milcząca dziewczyna, leżąca obok niej na ziemi.

\- Nie używaj mojego męskiego imienia tutaj! - zganiła ją białowłosa będąca jedynie w połowie youkai. - Głupia jesteś? Chcesz umrzeć?

\- To samo powinnaś sobie sama zadać - poradziła jej.- Twoja siostra dobrze ci radziła.

\- Tylko tak ci się zdaje! - uparła się tamta. - Zresztą, ona zawsze przesadza.

\----

Kawałek dalej białowłosa youkai wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, kładąc ja na ścianie jednego z budynków.

\- Znalazłam przejście - odezwała się do towarzyszącego jej niskiego youkai. - Idziemy, Jaken.

\- Tak jest, Sesshoumaru-sama - odparł od razu. Ona zaś nawet nie miała ochoty go pouczać, by używał damskiej wersji tego imienia. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakim "darem" została obdarzona jej rodzina, dostały dziwne imiona. Jaki to rodzic nazywa swe córki Inuyasha oraz Sesshoumaru? Dlatego też obie wolały używać bardziej damskich imion... Ona była Sess, jej siostra Iya.

Kobieta poczuła, jak ściana traci swą twardość, jak mięknie pod jej dłonią. Już po chwili widziała przed sobą nie drewno, a otwarte drzwi, prowadzące do zupełnie innego świata. Świata, za którym niezbyt przepadała, świata ludzi.

Świata, w którym zmuszone były żyć w innych postaciach. Dla nich były to męskie wcielenia. Sess nie była z tego zadowolona, Iya zaś wydawała się czerpać z tego garściami. Zawsze była chłopczycą, a dzięki temu w rzeczywistości stawała się chłopakiem.

Tu, w Takamagaharze, ich prawdziwa postać musiała zostać ujawniona. Tak działały Wielkie Równiny Niebios na każdego youkai. Większość z nich jednak zyskiwało niewielkie zmiany w swojej postaci.. O ile Sess wiedziała, tylko ona i jej siostra miały problem z płcią.

Gdy tylko Sess przeszła na drugą stronę, od razu wiedziała, jakie zmiany w niej zaszły. Jej twarz straciła łagodne rysy, piersi zmalały, dłonie powiększyły się... Wyliczać można by długo. Wciąż była sobą, ale w jakiejś części już nie.

Jaken był pod tym względem szczęściarzem, on nie zmieniał płci. Dla niego prawdziwa postać różniła się tylko wzrostem. O ile wcześniej sięgał jej do pasa, teraz skurczył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Inuyasha jest zaprawdę niewychowany, tak się odzywać do Sesshoumaru-sama - mruczał pod nosem Jaken, ale jego pani...pan teraz, całkowicie go zignorował, podarzając przed siebie. Mieli wszak coś do zrobienia tu, na ziemi.

\- Idziemy, Jaken - głos Sesshoumaru także się zmienił, był niższy i męski. Nic dziwnego, wrócił wszak do postaci mężczyzny.

\- Tak, Sesshoumaru-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Inuyasha został uwięziony zaklęciem i uśpiony za pomocą strzały ludzkiej kapłanki, Kikyo - odezwała się Sess.

Leżąca na podłodze bogini przygryzła końcówkę pióra w zamyśleniu.

\- Powinnyśmy jej pomóc? - spytała, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki papieru, którą wciąż zapełniała nowymi znakami.

\- Jemu - poprawiła ją Sess. Bogini na to tylko westchnęła.

\- Nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć tego, że tu jesteście dziewczynami, a tam chłopakami - odparła. - Nie prościej by było być jedną osobą? Oj, dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz tego! - dodała od razu, gdy zauważyła, że Sess chce już coś powiedzieć. Raczej nie byłoby to nic miłego, znając tę dziewczynę - Co dokładnie się stało? Myślałam, że Kikyo i Inuyasha się lubią.

Lubią. Jak naiwnie powiedziane. Sess nigdy nie rozumiała fascynacji Inuyashy młodą kapłanką. Może i tam były mężczyznami, ale jednak ich prawdziwe miejsce było tutaj, w Niebiosach, jako kobiety! To wręcz nie wypadało.

\- Shikon no Tama.

Dłoń bogini zatrzymała się w połowie zdania, zaraz jednak wróciła do pracy.

\- Zawsze są z tym kłopoty - mruknęła. - Co za idota postanowił przenieść boski przedmiot do świata ludzi? To oczywiste, że będą z tego problemy. Shikon no Tama powinien już dawno zostać zniszczony. Czyż nie po to was tam wysłałam?

\- Kikyo była jego strażniczką - wyjaśniła Sess. Raz jeszcze.

\- Tak, wiem, ale... Zaraz, "była"?

\- Umarła. Z plotek posłyszałam, że kazała spalić wraz ze swym ciałem Shikon no Tama.

\- Hm.. - boginii pociągnęła jedną dłuższą linię, po czym wstała. Otrzepała swój strój z nieistniejącego kurzu i rozciągnęła się. Z niezadowoleniem jednak zauważyła, że wciąż jest niższa od swej towarzyszki. Jaka to niesprawiedliwość, youkai wygląda lepiej od boginii. W dodatku Sess zawsze była pewna siebie i opanowana. - Więc jak, ruszamy na pomoc Iyi?

Zadbana dłoń kobiety chwyciła ją za ramię, powstrzymując.

\- I tak nic nie dasz rady. Do złamania zaklęcia potrzebna będzie kapłanka, nie bogini.

\- Moje moce...

\- Działają na innej zasadzie - dopowiedziała. - Zresztą, Inuyasha dostał to, na co zasłużył. Ktoś go w końcu kiedyś uwolni.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Ale kiedy ma to nastąpić? Znasz ludzi lepiej ode mnie, są egoistyczni, zapatrzeni w siebie, nie myślą o innych..

\- Takie słowa nie przystoją boginii - zganiła ją Sess. - Szczególnie, że jest to praktycznie ta sama wada.

\- A, faktycznie - zorientowała się. - Więc co mamy teraz robić?

Mimo iż na twarzy kobiety youkai nie widać było żadnych emocji, miała zamiar się załamać. Boginii, która zwraca się z problemem do swojego chowańca. Sess nigdy nie przepadała na określeniem "sługa". Owszem, ona i Iya - na jej wielkie nieszczęście - były związane z tą samą boginią, ale sama nigdy nie czuła się, jakby była nic niewarta. W sumie ich relacje wyglądały podobnie do mistrza i sługi.. Ale tylko pozornie. W rzeczywistości dogadywały się ze sobą i jeszcze nigdy boginii nie zmusiła jej do zrobienia czegoś wbrew jej woli.

\- Teraz? - powtórzyła - To ty tu jesteś boginią, Erena. Możemy tylko czekać. 

\---

Przypuszczenia Sess spełniły się po 50 latach. Inuyasha ostatecznie został uwolniony.. Choć dla jego siostry lepiej by było, gdyby tak się nigdy nie stało.

\- Wiesz, właściwie powinnaś się z nią spotkać - stwierdziła po prostu Erena, gdy usłyszała, co się wydarzyło. - Sama trochę zaczęłam już tęsknić za naszą narwaną Iyą.. Oraz ciekawa jestem, któż to ją uwolnił. Zrobisz to dla mnie? - popatrzyła na Sess z błaganiem. - Przy okazji możesz się zapytać o te miecze.. Pamiętasz, sama żałowałaś, że jej nie spytałaś o to od razu.

Erena wiedziała, że szczególnie ten ostatni argument trafi do youkai. Dotąd obie siostry unikały się siebie jak ognia, a gdy tu przebywały, panowała między nimi chłodna uprzejmość.. Tak bardzo pozbawiona uczuć, jak się dało w przypadku Iyi. Ją zawsze było łatwo zirytować.

Sess preferowała przebywanie w Takamagaharze, Iya na Ziemi, wykonując misje dla Ereny. Nie spotykały się zbyt często. Dlatego też Sess zbyt późno zorientowała się, że było coś, o co przydałoby się zapytać młodszą siostrę..

O miecze ich ojca. On nigdy nie bywał w Takamagaharze, ale mimo tego wolał, by obie się tutaj wychowały i zawarły kontrakt z jednym z bóstw. Tak się w końcu stało, ale nie od razu.

\- Może i tak zrobię - mruknęła Sess. Erena ukryła uśmiech, słysząc to. Jednak miała rację.

\- Przynieść mi jakieś pamiątki - poprosiła. - Wiesz, że raczej nie powinnam schodzić na Ziemię..

\- Głowa Inuyashy może być? - ton głosu Sess był na tyle poważny, że przez chwilę boginii zastanowiła się, czy aby na pewno tylko żartuje... Musiała, prawda?

\- Wolałabym, aby Iya się tu przy mnie zjawiła... - spróbowała wykręcić się Erena.

Sess nie odpowiedziała, wychodząc, a za nią podążał Jaken, ściskając w dłoniach Nintōjō, laskę podarowaną mu przez psią youkai.


	3. Chapter 3

Erena nigdy nie myślała, że po odejściu Sess i Iyi będzie się czuła samotnie. Przecież dotąd już wiele razy ją opuszczały, by załatwić jakieś sprawy na Ziemi.

Ale zawsze wracały. Spędzały z nią dużo czasu, nawet wtedy, gdy Iya zarzekała się, że nie ma ani chwili do stracenia i musi już wracać. Nawet podczas tych długich 50 lat, gdy nie widziała ani razu jej na oczy, Sess była przy niej.

A teraz Iya wpadała do niej rzadko. Raz, dwa razy na tydzień, czasami jeszcze rzadziej. Większość dni spędzała tam, na Ziemi, do tego jeszcze przenosząc się do "świata Kagome", jak to nazywała. Może i dla niektórych byłoby to wiele... Ale nie dla Ereny. Nie, gdy dom, prawdziwy dom sióstr był tutaj.

Sess z kolei przychodziła jeszcze rzadziej. Zajęta opieką nad małą Rin, ograniczała się zazwyczaj do cichych rozmów przez lustra. Twierdziła, że nie może przyjść, gdy ma na głowie ludzkie dziecko, które chodzi za nią krok w krok. Erena wprawdzie zaproponowała jej, by wzięła ze sobą Rin, ale Sess od razu sprzeciwiła się. "To nie jest miejsce dla ludzi" - powiedziała. I miała rację.

Erena nienawidziła Takamagahary za to. A jeszcze bardziej Ziemii.

"Bądź cierpliwa" - mówiła sobie. - "Jeszcze kilka lat, a ludzie umrą i obie wrócą".

Ale ona nigdy nie była cierpliwa.

Więc też nic dziwnego, że pewnego letniego, spokojnego popołudnia, jej cierpliwość wyczerpała się. Przyłożyła dłoń do ściany. Niejednokrotnie widziała, jak Sess bądź Iya otwierają w ten sposób przejście. Ona też powinna być w stanie...

Tylko gdzie powinna się udać?

Czy samo "do Iyi" by wystarczyło?

Cóż, chyba będzie musiała zaryzykować.

\---

Erena otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokoło. Las, zwykły ludzki las. Ile już lat minęło, odkąd ostatni raz przedostała się do świata śmiertelników..? Prawie 50, wtedy wyruszyła - po usilnych namawianiach Sess - aby zobaczyć uwięzionego Inuyashę. Jakie to było dziwne, widząc jego i Sesshoumaru w ich męskiej wersji. Erena prawie zapomniała o tym, co się z nimi dzieje, gdy opuszczają Takamagaharę.

Boginii westchnęła, gdy zauważyła, że cała jej postać świeci. Będzie musiała opanować swoje moce, inaczej od razu zostanie rozpoznana.

Nigdy nie była w tym za dobra.

I po co ona się tu wybierała? Ah, tak, miała znaleźć Iyę... Inuyashę. Jego i Sesshoumaru.

Tylko jak miała to zrobić? Była w lesie, w nieznanym sobie miejscu...

Zaraz, zaraz, stop. Przecież wystarczy, że znajdzie wioskę tej kapłanki, Kikyo. Iya wspominała, że tam gdzieś obok była studnia, z której korzystała Kagome.

Jeśli zaczeka wystarczająco długo, ktoś się pojawi... prawda?

\---

\- Przepraszam - dziewczyna, wyglądającą jakby miała z 15 lat stanęła przed Sango. Miała na sobie czerwone kimono, blond włosy upięte były w koka. Jej wygląd był o tyle zaskakujący, iż spotkały się w lesie, a nie w mieście. Bardziej pasowała do bycia księżniczką niż zwykłą wieśniaczką.

\- Tak? - łowczyni zatrzymała się. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, wkrótce miała się spotkać z Kagome. Obok niej Kirara usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła lizać sobie łapkę.

\- Szukam jednego miejsca - zaczęła nieznajoma. Miała dziwne, dwukolorowe oczy, jedne niebieskie, drugie fioletowe. Nie była jednak youkai, Kirara by na nią zareagowała... Może była córką jakiegoś szlachcica? A zresztą, czy to ważne, kim była?

\- Tak? - powtórzyła Sango, już trochę zirytowana. Tamta mogłaby już przejść do rzeczy. Czy nie było widać, że się spieszy?

\- Las Inuyashy - w końcu coś powiedziała! - Pytałam się już wcześniej ludzi i słyszałam, że jest gdzieś tu niedaleko.

\- Tak, to prawda - odparła łowczyni i wskazała jej kierunek, z którego przyszła. Aż ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że przegapiła przybycie Kagome, a oni wyruszyli bez niej. Na szczęście zostawili notatki, gdzie się wybierają.. Jeden raz decyduje się na śledztwo na własną rękę, a tu taki zawód! - Musisz iść w tą stronę. To niedaleko, nie zajmie ci więcej niż pół dnia. Obok lasu jest mała wioska, tam ktoś cię na pewno poprowadzi.

\- Dziękuję - nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się, zaraz jednak jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Kirarze. - To youkai?

\- Owszem - potwierdziła sucho Sango. Czyżby tamta miała zamiar obrazić jej partnera? Wielu osobom nie podobało się to, iż przebywa wraz z youkai.

\- Jest śliczna - blondwłosa od razu zgadła płeć i wyciągnęła dłoń do Kirary.

\- Lepiej tego nie rób! - ostrzegła ją Sango z Kirara nie lubi obcych. Może cię zaatakować.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi - odparła z przekonaniem tamta. Sango spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. Znała przecież swoją towarzyszkę. Nieznajoma nie przejęła się ostrzeżeniem i zbliżyła się do Kirary.. A ta pozwoliła się pogłaskać.

\- Widzisz? - spytała z triumfem w głosie. - Mówiłam ci, że nic mi się nie stanie. Youkai mnie lubią.

\- Hm.. Kirara, idziemy - zdecydowała łowczyni. Już i tak dużo czasu spędziła na tej rozmowie.

\- Do zobaczenia! - dziewczyna w kimonie schyliła lekko głowę i odeszła w swoją stronę, nie przejmując się tym, że las może być niebezpieczny.

Tacy ludzie też się zdarzają, stwierdziła Sango i ruszyła dalej w drogę.

\--

Kagome w złości chodziła po pokoju, starając się rozładować nagromadzone w niej emocje.

\- Głupi Inuyasha! - krzyknęła. - Dlaczego on zawsze musi być zazdrosny o Kougę?

Jej przyjaciele: Miroku, Sango oraz Shippo spojrzeli na nią ze współczuciem. Wiedzieli, że Inuyasha bywał..no cóż, taki jaki był. Nie dało się go zmienić.

\- Chłopcy zawsze są tacy - pocieszyła ją Sango, na co Miroku od razu zaprotestował:

\- Tacy, czyli jacy? Nie możesz brać wszystkich jedną miarą..

\- Ty akurat nie powinieneś się odzywać, zboczony mnichu - mruknęła cicho łowczyni youkai.

On zaś usłyszał ją. Niestety.

\- Cóż mogę poradzić na to, iż moje serce nie potrafi minąć obojętnie pięknych dam? - spytał.

\- Co możesz? Możesz zamknąć się czasami - Sango nie była w nastroju na pogawędki z mnichem. Ten jednak, ku jej złości, wolał się z nią przekomarzać niż pocieszać Kagome..

\- Właśnie, gdzie jest Kirara? - nastolatka przerwała ich rozmowę, która najwyraźniej zamierzała w stronę kłótni.

\- Chyba gdzieś poszła z Inuyashą - odpowiedział jej Shippo. Nadal ze sobą ćwiczyli? I dobrze, hanyou przydałby się trening... Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie trenował swojego temperamentu. Gdyby choć raz najpierw pomyślał, niż zrobiłby, byłby to chyba cud.

\- Rozumiem.. - mruknęła Kagome. - To ja powinnam się już chyba zbierać.. Mam jutro klasówkę z matmy.

Shippo jeknął, ale nie próbował jej powstrzymać. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż Kagome ma drugie życie, życie, które jest dla niej równie ważne, a w którym nie ma dla nich miejsca. Czasami chcieli zobaczyć jej świat... ale to było dla nich niemożliwe. Tylko Kagome i Inuyasha mogli się tam przedostać.

\- Powodzenia - uśmiechnęła się do niej Sango. - Odprowadzić cię?

Kagome zawahała się.

\- Właściwie to możesz.

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, Miroku także zaproponował swoje towarzystwo, podobnie jak o Shippo. W grupie zawsze weselej.

\- Ciężkie są te kartkówki? - zapytała po chwili Sango. Kagome wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Różnie bywa. Zależy to od przedmiotu.

\- Gdybym to ja chodził do... - zaczął Shippo, ale łowczyni youkai przerwała mu nagle. - Co jest?

\- Popatrz - szepnęła i pokazała, by oni także byli ciszej - To ta dziewczyna, którą spotkałam wczoraj.

Czerwony materiał wyraźnie wyróżniał się na tle drzew.

\- Co ona tu robi? - zmrużyła oczy Kagome. Nieznajoma stała tuż przy studni, z której zawsze korzystała podróżniczka w czasie.

\- Raczej z kim tu jest - poprawił ją Miroku, wskazując na drugą czerwoną plamę. Znali tylko jedną osobę, która się tak ubierała.

Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziewczyna przy studni była, jak z niechęcią zauważyła Kagome, piękna. Czego ktoś taki jak ona chciała od Inuyashy? I skąd się znali?

Obok niej Miroku pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem.

\- Wiatr wieje w naszą stronę - odezwał się. - Jeśli będziemy cicho, Inuyasha nas nie zauważy.

Wszyscy zgodnie zgodzili się, by zobaczyć sytuację. Wiedzieli, że podsłuchiwanie ich przyjaciela nie było dobre, ale musieli się dowiedzieć, co przed nimi ukrywa. Nigdy nie wspomniał im o tym, że zna tą dziewczynę, nawet wtedy, gdy Sango im o niej opowiedziała.

Obok nieznajomej leżała Kirara, pozwalając jej się głaskać. Inuyasha zaś patrzył na tą dwójkę z nieprzeniknioną miną. Cieszył się? Smucił?

\- Uwierzysz, że spotkałam wczoraj Kirarę? - kiedy się skupili, byli w stanie usłyszeć dokładnie słowa dziewczyny. - Była z ludzką wojowniczką. W życiu bym nie podejrzewała, że to ktoś z twoich znajomych! Inaczej bym się jej przedstawiła....

Z tych słów było prosto wywnioskować, iż spotkali się zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, a znali się dłużej. Sango spojrzała z niepokojem na Kagome.

\- To nie jest ważne, Erena - przerwał jej hanyou. - Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? Przecież wiesz, że...

\- Wiem, wiem - przewróciła oczami. - Zasady, zasady i jeszcze raz zasady. Ale ciebie też drażnią te reguły, Iy... Inuyasha. Inaczej by cię tu nie było. Właśnie, chciałabym poznać tą słynną Kagome, przez którą ciągle cię nie ma.

Ciągle go nie ma? Powtórzyła Kagome, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę.

To jeszcze nic nie oznacza, spróbowała ją pocieszyć spojrzeniem tamta.

Jak to nic?

Sango zmarszczyła brwi, nie mogąc się domyśleć, o co chodzi Kagome. Chcę wracać do domu? To nie miało sensu. Łowczyni youkai potrząsnęła głową i ponownie spojrzała na rozmawiających.

\- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł - w tonie Inuyashy pojawiła się wątpliwość. - Nie znajdziesz żadnego w miarę logicznego powodu, by wytłumaczyć kim jesteś.

Erena jęknęła.

\- Dlaczego pouczasz mnie akurat ty? - spytała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Zrozum, czuję się samotna. Ani ciebie, ani Sess ciągle nie ma. Takamagahara jest taka ogromna, a ja nie mam co robić! Uwierzysz, że w ciągu minionego miesiąca Sess ani razu, powtarzam, ani razu nie przyszła? Jedynie ze mną rozmawiała, ale to co innego! Mam tego dość. Jestem sfrustrowana. To nie tak powinno wyglądać!

Takamagahara? Kagome zakryła sobie usta, aby nie krzyknąć. Słyszała o tym. Miejsce, gdzie żyli bogowie!

Skoro Erena tam mieszkała, to czy możliwe, aby...

Aby była bóstwem..?!

\- Miroku, wiesz, co to oznacza? - szepnęła.

\- Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale o tym porozmawiamy później. Przyszłaś sama? Gdzie Sesshoumaru? - rozmowa przy studni toczyła się dalej.

\- Tak, nie mam wątpliwości - odparł poważnie mnich. - To najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką w życiu widziałem!

\- Skup się! - Kagome nie była w stanie ukryć irytacji. Nie w takiej chwili.

\- Ćććć..! - zganiła ich Sango, ledwie poruszając ustami. - Usłyszą nas!

Na razie nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Inuyasha westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie ma go - odparła po prostu. - Przecież ci mówiłam, że...

\- Oszalałaś?! - warknął chłopak. - Co by było, jakby ktoś cię zaatakował?

\- Potrafię się obronić! - zaprotestowała.

\- I tego właśnie się obawiam. Zrozum, nie chcemy więcej zniszczeń, niż potrzeba. Mówiliśmy ci setki razy, abyś przychodziła tu tylko w... 

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, które trzeba bronić! - na pięknej twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się grymas gniewu. - Jestem starsza od waszej dwójki i...

\- Całkowicie nieodpowiedzialna - odpowiedział. - Po to nas masz, by takie sytuacje się nie zdarzały. Idziemy.

Erena zamrugała oczami.

\- Co? Nie! Dopiero co tu przyszłam, chcę zobaczyć coś więcej!

\- Na razie nie ma na to czasu. Odstawię cię do domu. Ile cię nie było? Sango wspominała o tym, że cię spotkała wczoraj. Wiesz, jaki tam jest bałagan?

Boginii - musiała być boginią. - zaśmiała się. Złość przeszła jej równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

\- Dobra, tu masz rację. Co wy byście sobie beze mnie zrobili?

\- Na pewno bym cię nie zabierał z powrotem - Inuyasha złapał ją za ramię i rozejrzał się. - Studnia się nada.

Erena rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

\- To to nie muszą być tylko ściany?

\- Oczywiście! - parknął hanyou. - A myślisz, że jakim cudem się tu dostaję? Wyobrażasz sobie, jakbym wyszedł ze ściany w wiosce? Chyba bym zginął już pierwszego dnia. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których musisz jeszcze się nau...

\- Dobra, dobra - przerwała mu, po czym sama go pociągnęła. - Mniej gadania, więcej roboty.

\- Czy ta studnia nie prowadzi do twoich czasów, Kagome? - szepnęła Sango, gdy Erena żegnała się z Kirarą.

\- Prowadzi. Dlatego to jest jeszcze bardziej podejrzane... Ona nie powinna przejść przez przejście. 

W oczach Shippo zatańczyły figlarne błyski.

\- Jeśli ona może, to i my powinniśmy.

Kagome wzruszyła ramionami, widząc jak Inuyasha z Ereną wskakują do środka.

\- Chodźmy!

Nie była to ich najmądrzejsza decyzja, ale podążyli za swoim przyjacielem. Problem polegał na tym, iż nie znaleźli się w świecie Kagome.

Była to Takamagahara, Wielka Równina Niebios.

\---

Wielu rzeczy spodziewała się Kagome po przejściu przez studnię. Być może Inuyasha i Erena już na nich będą czekać. Być może nikogo nie zostaną. Być może okaże się, że będą rozmawiać nadal, tym razem jednak na podwórku domu Kagome. Na to była przygotowana.

Ale nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że znajdą się w powietrzu nad ogromnym miastem.

\- Co. To. Ma. Być??! - dziwny okrzyk-nie-okrzyk wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy grawitacja sobie o nich przypomniała.

Spadała.

Obok niej spadała Sango, Miroku i Shippo... Oraz Kirara, która wskoczyła tuż za nimi.

Wrzask Kagome ucichł w chwili, gdy Sango złapała ją za rękę i pomogła dostać się na powiększoną Kirarę. Już po chwili udało im się pochwycić także mnicha oraz małego lisiego youkai.

Małego?

Puszysty ogon Shippo owinięty był obok Kirary.

Kagome zaczerpnęła oddechu, gdy Kirara złapała rytm i przestała spadać. Zamiast tego unosiła się spokojnie w powietrzu. Ich gwałtowny lot, który z całą pewnością nie zakończyłby się dobrze, został powstrzymany. 

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytała Sango, rozglądając się wkoło. Miasto, które rozciągało się poniżej, w niczym nie przypominało tych znanych ich. Było wielkie, kolorowe... Oraz pełne youkai. Nigdzie zaś nie było widać Inuyashy oraz tajemniczej dziewczyny. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle tu trafili.

\- Być może jest to Takamagahara, miasto bogów - mruknął Miroku, nachylając się, aby móc lepiej zobaczyć rozciągający się pod nimi krajobraz.

\- To ono naprawdę istnieje? - zdumiała się łowczyni. Siedząca za nią Kagome westchnęła. Owszem, to, gdzie byli, byli ważną kwestią. Ale póki co powinni się raczej zastanowić, jak mogą się stąd wydostać.. Kiedy spojrzała do góry, przejścia już nie było. Przecież w mitach Takamagahara była miejscem z całą pewnością nie przeznaczonym dla śmiertelników.

\- Więc? Co robimy? - przekrzyczała wiatr Kagome. - Lądujemy gdzieś?

Sango skinęła głową.

\- Lepiej obejrzyjmy miasto na spokojnie. Wtedy się więcej dowiemy.

Miroku złapał ją za ramię, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyny.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się nie dowie, że jesteśmy ludźmi - zaproponował. - Mamy przy sobie Kirarę i Shippo, jakby co oni potwierdzą, że jesteśmy youkai. Ludzie mogą być tu niezbyt mile widziani.

\- Dobra myśl - odparła Sango. Jej także wcześniej przeszło to przez głowę. Miasto tylko dla youkai i bogów... Było niebezpieczne, szczególnie dla nich. Kirara zniżyła się, zataczając powolne kręgi. - Gdzie powinniśmy wylądować?

Miroku wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, wskazując na obszar zieleni, przypominający park. Powinno przebywać tam mniej osób niż na ulicach, więc ich nagłe zejście z nieba nie powinno przynieść aż tak dużego zaskoczenia.

\- Co sądzisz o tym lasku?

\- Dobry pomysł, Miroku! - wykrzyknął Shippo, popierając go. Coś jego głosie zdumiało Kagome, ale nie była w stanie stwierdzić, nie w tej chwili, co. - Miasto przykuje zbyt duża uwagę!

Przez chwilę Kagome zauważyła, że lisi youkai ma niezwykły talent do stwierdzania oczywistości. Nie powiedziała tego jednak na głos. Wolała, by Shippo się na nią nie obrażał. Kłótnia, i to w takim miejscu, byłaby niewskazana. Kirara zamruczała i skierowała się stronę, którą pokazał jej Miroku. Już po kilku minutach wkroczyła między drzewa, by wylądować ostatecznie na ziemi.

\- Jakie szczęście, że mieliśmy Kirarę - mruknęła Kagome, witając stały ląd uśmiechem. Przez chwilę naprawdę się bała. Z takiej wysokości to chyba nigdy jeszcze nie spadała.

\- Przecież jestem jeszcze ja! - zaprotestował Shippo, co sprawiło, iż spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się teraz na niego.

Wcale nie był taki mały jak na codzień bywał. Wydawał się być starszy, jakby był rówieśnikiem Kagome. Nawet jego włosy były dłuższe, sięgały mu do ramion, jego głos zaś w niczym nie przypominał głosu dziecka.

\- Mógłbyś wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci? - poprosił go Miroku, zsiadając z Kirary. Shippo zamrugał oczami ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

\- Przecież w niej jestem.

\- Nie, nie jesteś - odparł cierpliwie mnich. - Sam na siebie popatrz.

\- Mówię ci, że jestem tak jak normalnie... Zaraz, od kiedy jestem taki wysoki?

Shippo zmrużył oczy. Z całą pewnością nie używał teraz swojej mocy. Zawsze był w stanie to wyczuć. Na próbę zamienił się w mniejszą wersję siebie samego.. A jednak. Była to kolejna ze sztuczek, do której podtrzymania potrzebował koncentracji. Z irytacją wrócił do poprzedniej postaci.

\- Coś jest nie tak - oznajmił. - Teraz nie korzystam z mocy.

\- Ale przed chwilą wróciłeś do...

\- Ponieważ się przemieniłem - wytłumaczył powoli. Jak miał ubrać w słowa to dziwne uczucie, które mówiło mu, że prawdziwy on to ten stojący tu i teraz, a nie tamten mały Shippo? Jego zmysły także się wyostrzyły, zupełnie jakby dotąd nie był w stanie żyć w pełni. Spróbował jakiś wytłumaczyć to swoim przyjaciołom, ale oni spojrzeli na niego sceptycznie.

\- Przecież bym nie robił z tego żartów! - zirytował się ostatecznie. - Mówię to, co myślę!

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że Kirara miała ten sam problem, nie mogąc wrócić do swojej zwykłej, mniejszej postaci.


	5. Chapter 5

Erena powinna się była domyśleć, że otwieranie przejścia do Takamagahary w studni nie skończy się dobrze. Jakby nie patrzeć, oni do niej wskoczyli. Ale nigdy Erena by nie przypuszczała, że znajdą się w powietrzu, ponad miastem.

\- Coś ty zrobiła? - krzyknęła do Iyi, już w swojej dziewczęcej postaci. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej i wzięła ją na ręce. Erena nawet nie próbowała protestować. Jak tylko znajdą się na ziemi, już jej pokaże!

\- Otworzyłam przejście, nie widać? - odparła Iya, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. - Trzymaj się mocno, bo zaraz cię będę musiała puścić.

\- Żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz?! - Erena sama nie zauważyła, gdy podniosła głos. Jej dobrze skrywany lęk wysokości ujawnił się w najgorszym momencie. - Spadnę. Spadnę i się zabiję!

\- Jesteś boginią, zawsze możesz się odrodzić - Iya nie patrzyła już na nią, gdyż grunt przybliżył się do nich jeszcze bardziej. Zmrużyła oczy, szukając swojego celu. Nawet ona nie dałaby rady w pełni zamortyzować upadku z takiej wysokości, z taką prędkością.

\- Wiesz, w twoich ustach nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przeko... - zaczęła druga z dziewczyn, ale hanyou przerwała jej, mówiąc:

\- Złap się. Teraz.

Erena znała już wystarczająco Iyę, by wiedzieć, że ta nie żartuje. Niestety. Miała jakiś plan i potrzebowała do niego wolnych rąk... Niech i tak się stanie. Bogini zmówiła w myślach pośpieszną modlitwę i przylgnęła do ciała sługi, trzymając się jej za szyję.

\- Prosisz, masz - spróbowała się zaśmiać bogini, ale nie za bardzo jej to wyszło, bowiem w tej samej chwili Iya krzyknęła do niej:

\- Stwórz mi linę! Teraz!

Nie mogłaby zacząć od tego na samym początku? Erena zamknęła oczy, skupiając się i już po sekundzie trzymała w dłoniach długą linę zakończoną na samym końcu hakiem. W normalnych okolicznościach nigdy by nie pozwoliła sobą rządzić.. Ale to był wyjątek. Jeden jedyny.

\- Kiedyś cię zabiję - mruknęła, widząc jak Iya przymierza się do rzutu.

Śmiech dziewczyny jeszcze długo dźwięczał w jej uszach.

\----

Widok dwóch dziewcząt spadających z nieba i kontrolujących opadanie za pomocą liny nie był w Takamagaharze widokiem codziennym. Nie był jednak aż tak niezwykły, jak mogłoby się zdarzać, mało kto więc zatrzymał się, aby się im przyjrzeć. Może tylko na chwilę, wystarczającą, by rzucić okiem i pójść w swoją stronę.

\- Nie umiecie otwierać przejścia? - westchnął mężczyzna prowadzący mały sklepik, z irytacją trzepocząc skrzydłami. - Straszycie klientów.

\- Już idziemy, nie zajmiemy dużo czasu - odparła Iya, po czym we dwie otrzepały się. Erena westchnęła, pozwalając linie rozpaść się na maleńkie kawałki, aby ostatecznie zniknąć. Wyprostowała się i uniosła głowę do góry. Nie czekając na swoją towarzyszkę, ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Coś ty sobie myślała? - warknęła, gdy tylko znalazły się w pewnej odległości od nieszczęsnej ulicy. - Ściany jeszcze rozumiem. Jakieś drzewo w lesie też. Ale w powietrzu? Nie mogłaś chociaż postarać się, by była odpowiednia wysokość? O, lub choćby w suficie. Dwa metry by nas nie zabiły.

Iya przewróciła oczami.

\- Starałam się, ale coś poszło nie tak. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem mistrzynią w takich rzeczach.

\- Mogłaś chociaż pomyśleć!

\- Myślałam! - hanyou spojrzała na nią złym wzrokiem. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie jestem chodzącym ideałem. Każdy może się pomylić.

\- Przestań udawać - poprosiła Erena, biorąc zakręt. Ze złości jej kroki były jeszcze szybsze i prawie w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. - Zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę wysokości. Oraz byłaś na mnie wściekła za to, że do ciebie przyszłam.

\- Tak, byłam wściekła. Nadal jestem. Ale nie sądzisz, że gdybym chciała cię ukarać, znalazłabym inny sposób? Taki, by nie ryzykować też mojego życia?

Erena mruknęła podejrzliwie. Była przekonana, że Iya to zaplanowała. Nawet jeśli nie chciała zrobić jej na złość, to na pewno.. Co mogło być jej powodem? Chciała pokazać, jak może się skończyć otwieranie przejścia bez zastanowienia?

\- Kłamczysz - stwierdziła więc, czym zyskała zirytowane parsknięcie idącej za nią dziewczyny.

\- Nie mam powodu, by...

Uniesiona dłoń skutecznie uciszyła jej sprzeciw.

\- Potem. Więc? Jaki miałaś powód, by mnie tu przytargać? Tak bardzo ci się nie podobało, że mogę coś sama zrobić?

Siostra Sesshoumaru zrównała z nią krok. Powoli obie się uspokajały.

\- To nie było moim zamiarem. Świat ludzi jest inny. Zbyt łatwo jest, by ktoś cię złapał. Chcesz skończyć uwięziona w swojej miniaturowej wersji już do końca życia?

Tak jak youkai, bogowie także dysponowali kilkoma postaciami. Kiedy musieli oszczędzać moc, ich ciała stawały się maleńkie, a oni niewiele byli w stanie zrobić. Iya dobrze pamiętała dzień, gdy wraz z Kagome znaleźli boginię uwięzioną właśnie w ten sposób, gdy jej świątynia została zajęta.

\- Przesadzasz - odparła. - Znam sposoby, by ludzie nie dowiedzieli się, kim jestem.

\- Ludzie to jedno, youkai to drugie.

\- Iya, jestem boginią, nie dzieckiem. Mylisz, że ile w Takamagaharze żyje youkai? Zbyt wiele, by zliczyć. Zresztą, nie miałam zamiaru być samą. Chciałam cię spotkać. Mówiłam ci, kiedy was nie ma, zaczynam się czuć samotnie.

Iya przygryzła wargę. Chyba rzeczywiście ostatnio zbyt mało czasu poświeciła swojej mistrzyni. Erena i tak była dla nich łagodna. Nawet się nie zezłościła, gdy Iya wróciła do Takamagahary po 50 latach..tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że musi zostawać na Ziemi dłużej. A przecież to jej była winna wierność. Nie chciała jej zostawiać... ale nie chciała też zostawiać Kagome.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi do domu Ereny, Iya zdała sobie boleśnie sprawę z jednego faktu, o którym dotąd starała się nie myśleć.

Czas, by zdecydować, w którym świecie chce żyć, właśnie nadchodził. 

\---

Po kilku minutach Kagome pogodziła się już ostatecznie z tym, że w najbliższym czasie nie uda się im wydostać z Takamagahary. Znalezienie Inuyashy było jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe. Samo miasto było wielkie, a - jak pamiętała dziewczyna - obok niego roztaczały się podmiejskie tereny. Inuyasha mógł być wszędzie. Ba, mogło go nawet tam nie być!

Na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Wędrowali w towarzystwie Kirary i Shippo, starali się jak najmniej rozglądać... Starali się. Wkrótce bowiem nabrali większej pewności siebie i stwierdzili, że tym, co będzie, gdy nich odkryją, będą się martwić wtedy.

Póki co Kagome obserwowała z dziwnym połączeniem podziwu i swego rodzaju zgorszenia, jak Miroku czaruje kobietę youkai, która co chwilę śmiała się, odsłaniając szpiczaste zęby. Była jedną z najlepiej przypominających ludzi istot, które tu zobaczyli.

\- Jak myślisz, uda mu się? - spytała się Sango, która z kolei patrzyła na mnicha z kiepsko skrywanym zaniepokojeniem.

\- Mam nadzieję - odparła. Zdecydowali się, iż muszą dowiedzieć się co najmniej kilku rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, jak przedostać się do świata ludzi.

Po drugie, kim była ta dziewczyna, Erena.

Po trzecie, czy nikt nie widział Inuyashy oraz gdzie mógł przebywać.

Po czwarte, i już ostatnie, dlaczego Kirara nie jest w stanie wrócić do swej mniejszej postaci.

Osobną sprawą było to, co łączyło Inuyashę z Ereną. O to musieli zapytać jego samego.

Wiedzieli, że to, czego chcieli się dowiedzieć, nie przyjdzie prosto. Nie znali realiów Takamagahary. Być może przechodzenie między światami było zabronione. Erena wspominała coś o zasadach. Być może oni je złamali, sami o tym nie wiedząc.

Niewiedza była taka irytująca.

\- Inuyasha musi gdzieś tu być - odezwała się Kagome, bardziej próbując przekonać samą siebie niż swą przyjaciółkę.

\- Jeśli w ogóle tu dotarł... Może oni trafili do twojego świata, Kagome? - spytał ją Shippo, nadal starszy, co zaczynało już dziewczynę lekko irytować. Dlaczego robił im na złość? Mógł przecież dowolnie zmieniać kształt, nie musiał w tej postaci zostawać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Dotąd zawsze...

Nie dokończyła, gdyż w tej samej chwili Miroku ukłonił się szarmancko kobiecie, z którą rozmawiał i podszedł do nich.

\- Dowiedziałem się kilku interesujących faktów - powiedział na powitanie, na co reszta z ciekawością nastawiła ucha. - Tylko zejdźmy z głównej ulicy. Za dużo oczu na nas patrzy.

Jak zaproponował, tak zrobili. Już po chwili siedzieli w parku, tym samym, w którym wcześniej wylądowali.

\- I? - Kagome nie potrafiła ukryć ciekawości.

\- Rzeczywiście jesteśmy w Takamagaharze.

Sango wypuściła wstrzymane od pewnego czasu powietrze z ust. To się robiło coraz bardziej niebezpieczne.. Ale grunt, że wiedzieli, gdzie są.

\- Ponadto, ta dziewczyna, Erena, jest bóstwem. Ma niewielki sklepik gdzieś tu obok oraz kilka świątyń w naszym świecie. Chyba jest dość słynna, bo jak tylko wymieniłem jej imię, to Hiko od razu spytała, co znowu przeskrobała.

\- Hiko? - Sango uniosła brew.

\- Ta dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiałem. Zaprosiła nas do siebie. Idziemy?

\- Nie ma mowy - kategorycznie odparła łowczyni. - To youkai. Nie możemy im ufać. Szczególnie tutaj.

\- Zostawmy to na potem - zaproponowała Kagome. - Co jeszcze mówiła, Miroku?

Mnich zastanowił się, po czym odrzekł:

\- W gruncie rzeczy to by było na tyle z tego, co wiem. Hiko nie znała zbyt dobrze Ereny i radziła nam się trzymać od niej z daleka.

Słysząc to, podróżniczka w czasie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Zacytuję ci dokładnie, jak powiedziała: "Jest jedną z tych... No wiesz. Ponoć ma pozwolenie, ale nikt nie wie skąd. Lepiej zostawić ją samej sobie. To nie są sprawy, w które chciałbyś się mieszać". A gdy to powiedziała, zrobiła się bardziej nerwowa. Co o tym myślicie?

\- Pozwolenie, co? - mruknęła Sango. - Wspominała coś wcześniej o zasadach. Może nie wolno jej było opuszczać Takamagahary i dlatego Inuyasha ją zabrał.

\- To nie ma sensu - Kagome od razu pokręciła głową. Dlaczego Inuyasha miałby milczeć w takiej ważnej sprawie? - Wtedy by nie miała pozwolenia.

Jej przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W takim razie nie mam innych pomysłów. Miroku, wiesz, gdzie ma ten sklep?

Tu jednak mnich wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pozostaje nam tylko go poszukać. O, i pytałem się o białowłosego hanyou z wielkim mieczem. Hiko nic nie słyszała, ale obiecała, że się rozglądnie.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, dwie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Coś ty jej powiedział? Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu zacząłeś ten cyrk z dziećmi.

\- To nie jest cyrk, to sprawa życia i śmierci! - zaprotestował. Sango odwróciła od niego spojrzenie i nachyliła się do Kirary, która zamruczała cicho.

\- Lepiej już się zbieramy - zaproponowała - Nie mam ochoty zostać tu po zmroku.

\---

W sklepiku Ereny jak zawsze panował rozgardiasz. Książki, ułożone w wysokie stosy, chwiały się niebezpiecznie, w powietrzu unosiła się dziwna mieszanka perfum i ziół, których ktoś zapomniał zebrać z powrotem. Na chwilę, gdy weszły do środka, przebywał tam tylko jeden jedyny klient, ze znużeniem oczekujący na coś i wpatrujący się w akwarium, w którym to pływały dwie małe rybki. Po za nim, reszta sklepu była pusta.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała Erena, podchodząc do niego. Za nią Iya westchnęła.

\- Tak się kończy, jak zostawiasz sklep - skomentowała.

\- Przesadzasz - mruknęła boginii, po czym dodała głośniej. - Nie ma tutaj żadnego innego pracownika?

\- Był, jedna dziewczyna, ale zniknęła chwilę temu - odparł jej klient. Jego żabie oczy wpatrzyły się w nią uważnie. - Czy mam przyjemność rozmawiać z Ereną-sama?

\- Tak, to ja - odparła gładko. - W czym mogę pomóc?

Ten popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ta dziewczyna powiedział, że mi przyniesie.

Bogini zmarszczyła brwi. Zazwyczaj sama oceniała klientów, nim przyjęła od ich zamówienie. Do jej sklepu nigdy nie przychodziło zbyt wiele osób, większość z nich zaś chciała tylko prostych leków. Czasami jednak zdarzali się tacy, którzy mieli do niej specjalne prośby, wymagające udania się do świata ludzi. Mało kto, bóstwo bądź youkai, miał prawo do swobodnego przemieszczania się pomiędzy światem ludzi i bogów. Dlatego też Erena pełniła dla nich funkcję pośrednika, który był w stanie wiele załatwić. Cóż, nierzadko jednak wpadała przez to w kłopoty. Część mieszkańców Takamagahary uważało, że interesy z nią zawarte nie są w pełni zgodne z prawem. Może i tak było, ale Erena nie miała zamiaru się tym przejmować.

\- Niech i tak będzie - skwitowała i ponagliła stojąca za nią hanyou ręką. - Chodźmy, Iya. Mam przez ciebie raport do napisania.

Weszły na zaplecze przez nikogo nie zatrzymane. Tam, wśród składu leków, buszowała białowłosa kobieta, którą obie znały bardzo dobrze. Zastrzygła uszami, gdy tylko je usłyszała.

\- A więc jednak poinformowałaś kogoś - Iya nie była w stanie ukryć niezadowolenia z powodu widoku siostry, po czym odezwała się do niej. - Erena wysłała ci wiadomość, że ma zamiar wybrać się na wycieczkę?

Złote oczy Sess na sekundę spoczęły na jej twarzy. Jak zwykle patrzyły na nią lodowato, z dystansem, z pogardą.

\- Mogłam wysłać Jakena do sklepu, ale on by narobił tylko więcej szkód - odezwała się. - Ktoś musiał pilnować Rin.

Iya prychnęła.

\- Ta mała dziewczynka dała by sobie radę sama. Zresztą, mogłaś mnie poinformować, zaczęłabym od razu szukać Ereny!

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz - warknęła Sess, wracając do pracy. - Sklep nie może działać bez kontroli. A ty nie znalazłabyś Ereny, dopóki by ci sama nie pozwoliła.

Iya zazgrzytała zębami. Nienawidziła, gdy jej siostra miała rację. Nawet, gdyby zaczęła szukać, i tak by pewnie nie odnalazła bogini. Jako hanyou była słabsza od reszty youkai, a odnalezienie jednego zapachu na takiej dużej przestrzeni... Zresztą, w ten sposób, gdy się nie ruszała, Erena mogła ją prosto odszukać.

\- Idiotka - mruknęła pod nosem, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Sess to słyszy.

\- To o tobie - odparła, na jej twarzy jak zawsze nie odbijały się żadne emocje. W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała i wyminęła dziewczyny. - Lepiej zajmijcie się tym, co powinniście robić.

Erena westchnęła. Skąd Sess mogła się domyślać, że czeka na do napisania...

Ah, tak. Słyszała.

Rzuciła Iyi złe spojrzenie.

\- Co tak na mnie patrzysz? - obruszyła się tamta.

\- To przez ciebie Sess ma o mnie złą opinię - stwierdziła. - Zawsze się kłócicie o takie błahostki.

\- Wybacz mi wielce, że moja siostra mnie nienawidzi - hanyou uniosła oczy do nieba - Masz tu jakiś strój dla mnie do przebrania?

Nadal była w swoim wściekle czerwonym wdzianku, które nosiła zawsze, gdy udawała się do świata ludzi. Upierała się, aby je tam nosić przez lata, gdy tylko jednak wchodziła do Takamagahary, od razu chciała je zdejmować. Erena nie była w stanie tego zrozumieć. Skoro i tak nie lubiła tego stroju i miała go dość - twierdziła, że wygląda w nim głupio - to dlaczego nadal go nosiła? Dlaczego nie zgadzała się na zmianę, by był bardziej dziewczęcy? Erena była kiedyś gotowa przyciąć materiał, by stworzyć ciekawy krój.. Na próżno jednak. 

\- Jest tam gdzie zwykle - odparła boginii, obserwując znikająca dziewczynę - Chyba, że wolisz, bym się tym zajęła.

Hanyou na chwilę zamarła, po czym odparła:

\- Jeszcze nie teraz.


	6. Chapter 6

Sess wiedziała, że mają zamiar ją teraz zostawić. Nie była też z tego faktu zadowolona. Nadal ciągnęło ją do Rin, aby upewnić się, czy nic jej nie jest..

Zdarzyła spędzić już tutaj kilka godzin. Niby mogła zamknąć sklep, ale wiedziała, że Erena by tego nie poparła. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, co mogłaby przynieść przyszłość. Sklep miał swoje wyznaczone godziny otwarcia i tych godzin się trzymali.

Podczas tego czasu, wiele myślała. Była naiwna, licząc, że będzie w stanie żyć tak jak była. Zbyt wiele dni spędzała w ludzkim świecie. I teraz miała za swoje. Rin.. Będzie musiała zrobić coś z Rin. Następnym razem, jak tylko wróci, znajdzie jej jakiś dom. Nie przepadała za ludźmi, ale nie mogła już dłużej ciągnąć dziewczynki za sobą. Balansowała dotąd na krawędzi.. Tak dotąd myślała. Teraz jednak okazało się, że ta krawędź była mocno napięta liną, która całą drżała, a upadek z niej był tylko kwestią czasu.

Sess skinieniem głowy podziękowała klientowi za zapłatę. Pobieżnie rzuciła okiem na monety i schowała je do kasy. Erena i Iya zapewnie wracają już do domu, pomyślała. Otworzenie przejścia w takim miejscu..

Cóż, Erena będzie miała kłopoty, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zresztą. Jako boginii nie wypadało jej opuszczać Takamagahary, dostała jednak specjalne pozwolenie. Ponoć niegdyś sama udawała się na wypady, jednak kilka lat przed tym, gdy poznała Sess i Iyę, coś się wydarzyło i od tego czasu mogła iść do ludzkiego świata tylko z eskortą. Dlatego też, gdy potrzebowała kogoś wysłać, wolała wysyłać swoje sługi.

A one ją zawiodły. Zostawiły samą. Wybrały życie wolne od obowiązku.

Jakie były naiwne.

Teraz przyszło im za to zapłacić.

\----

\- Nienawidzę pisać raportów! - jęknęła Erena, idąc ulicą. - Zawsze się muszę wszystkim podlizywać!

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, to ty spowodowałaś tą całą sytuację - podążająca za nią hanyou niezbyt się przejęła problemami swojej pani. - Ciesz się raczej, że nie musisz zostawać już w sklepie.

Na szczęście oddaliły się już na tyle, by Sess nie była w stanie ich usłyszeć. Iya nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie lubiła ani nie polubi tego, że jej siostra miała dużo lepsze zmysły od niej.

Mimo wszystko, ona była w pełni youkai, i to nie byle jakim.

\- Wolałabym zostać w sklepie niż pisać raporty! - odparła na to bogini. - Zrozum, oni zawsze szukają na mnie jakiegoś haka. Jeśli stwierdzą, że nie umiem przypilnować własnych sług, które wysyłam na Ziemię, mogą mi nawet cofnąć pozwolenie!

\- Powtarzasz to za każdym razem i nadal ją masz. Jakby naprawdę chcieli ci je odebrać, dawno byś go nie miała.

Erena przewróciła oczami. Niby było w tym trochę prawdy... Ale tylko trochę.

\- Tylko dlatego, że za każdym razem staram się wszystko odkręcić! Wiesz, nie pomagasz.

Na to już Iya nie odpowiedziała. Poniekąd rozumiała, dlaczego Erena tak się niepokoi. Ale ona stanowczo przesadzała.

\---

Minęła prawie godzina od wyjścia Ereny i Iyi ze sklepu, a Sess zabijała właśnie czas, porządkując leki, gdy usłyszała znajome głosy na zewnątrz. W tej chwili najchętniej zamknęłaby sklep, ale Takamagahara miała swoje zasady. Gdy ktoś decydował się na otwarcie sklepu, miał przestrzegać ściśle określonych reguł. Erena niejednokrotnie ubolewała nad sztywnością zadad. Dlatego też u nich co najmniej jedna osoba zawsze pilnowała sklepu. Nigdy nie było, czy nie zdarzy się coś ważnego.

Tymczasem zaś Sess utwierdziła do wniosku, że jej siostra jest idiotką. Jak mogła wpuścić ludzi do Takamagahary? Cud, że nie zostali jeszcze odkryci.

Ale, jeśli tak dalej pójdą, to Sess zostanie odkryta. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty, aby zgraja przyjaciół Inuyashy odkryła, że wielki youkai Sesshoumaru w rzeczywistości jest dziewczyną i zajmuje się sklepem z lekami.

To był zły pomysł, pozwalać Iyi spędzać tyle czasu w świecie ludzi.

W teorii mogła założyć maskę, licząc że jej nie poznają. Od razu jednak odrzuciła ten pomysł. Nie będzie się bawić w przebieranki dla ludzi.

Cóż, chyba nie ma innego wyboru. Niech sami się zdecydują, za kogo ją wezmą. Wszak wyglądała teraz inaczej. W ich ludzkim świecie mało kto zmienia płeć. Zawsze mogą ją wsiąść za kogoś z jej rodziny.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, ale ona nawet na nie nie spojrzała.

\- Szukacie czegoś? - spytała w przestrzeń, udając że nie zauważyła, kim są.

Oj, teraz się zacznie cięższa część tej zabawy.

\---

Kagome doszła do wniosku, że Takamagahara nie jest jej ulubionym miejscem. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie przepadała za nim. Jakby się tam nigdy nie pojawiła, byłaby zadowolona.

Takamagahara była dla niej po prostu obca. Niby miała przy sobie przyjaciół, niby miała cel, ale wciąż pragnęła wrócić do domu. W dodatku cały czas martwiła się o Inuyashę, który zniknął niewiadomo gdzie..

\- To tu! - wykrzyknął Shippo, gdy tylko zauważył lekko już zniszczony szyld sklepu. Kagome wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz się wszystko wyjaśni. Teraz dowiedzą się, co ukrywał przed nimi Inuyasha.

\- Chyba niezbyt im się powodzi, co? - mruknęła Sango, oglądając sklep.

\- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce - przypomniała jej japońska nastolatka, podchodząc pod budynek. Sama jednak musiała przyznać, iż niezbyt zachęcał swoim widokiem.

Otworzyła drzwi powoli, nie mając pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Co, jeśli nagle wyskoczy na nią potwór bądź youkai? Albo jeśli to skomplikowany plan Naraku? Bądź gorzej - mogłoby się okazać, iż weszli wprost do jaskini lwa i nie wyjdą już stąd żywi.

\- Szukacie czegoś? - słysząc kobiecy głos, niemal podskoczyła. Jak można tak straszyć ludzi?

\- Właściwie, to kogoś... - zaczęła, próbując śmiechem ukryć swój strach, który jednak z każdą chwilą mijał. To miejsce było dość..normalne, jeśli można by tak to ująć.

Chyba jednak mają szansę dożyć wieczora.

\- Kogo? - nieznajomy głos ponownie rozległ się po sklepie. Skąd jednak dochodził?

\- Zaplecze - szepnęła Sango, wskazując głową miejsce, gdzie była kasa. - Poczekamy tam?

\- Dobry pomysł - odszepnęła jej Kagome. Nie wiedząc czemu, wolała, by ta rozmowa została między nimi - Dziewczyny, nazywa się...

Miroku uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją.

\- Pokaż się - odezwał się do pracownicy sklepu. - Inaczej ciężko będzie nam ci zaufać.

\- Nie potrzebuję waszego zaufania - odparła kobieta. - Mam swoją pracę i nie będę jej przerywać dla udzielania kilku informacji. Chcecie, sami tu podejdźcie.

Sango obejrzała się tęsknie na leżąca na ulicy Kirarę. Jej cenna przyjaciółka była zbyt duża, by swobodnie wejść do środka, wcześniej więc poprosili ją, by została na zewnątrz. Łowczyni youkai o wiele bardziej wolałaby mieć ją przy sobie.

\- Idziemy? - zaproponowała osotatecznie Kagome. Innej opcji raczej nie mieli, jeśli chcieli rozwiązać zagadkę tego miejsca. Ciekawe, czy ta kobieta zna Inuyashę.

\--

\- Nienawidzę pisania raportów! - po raz kolejny jęknęła Erena. Obok niej Iya tylko wzruszyła ramionami, pałaszując spóźniony obiad. Boginii spojrzała na nią z niechęcią - Nie powinnaś już wracać?

\- Kagome pewnie i tak już jest w swoich czasach - odparła hanyou - Nic się nie stanie, jeśli mnie tam jeden dzień nie będzie. Poza tym.. - przełknęła i podniosła głowę do góry, tam, gdzie przy stole siedziała jej pani - Czy sama nie czułaś się samotna? Czyż nie lepiej, bym była koło ciebie?

\- Nie sądziłam, że twoje towarzystwo będzie aż takie... - urwała.

\- Takie, czyli jakie? No dalej, kończ. Chętnie się dowiem, cóż o mnie myślisz - Iya wróciła do jedzenia.

\- Krótko mówiąc, przeszkadzasz.

Białowłosa tylko się uśmiechnęła pod nosem.

\- Trzeba było pomyśleć, zanim się coś robi.

\- Odezwała się ta, która jest wzorem do naśladowania - mruknęła Erena. - Widziałam twoje niektóre akcje na Ziemi..

Dłonie Iyi zacisnęły się lekko.

\- Wiesz, nie zachowuję się tak, bo mi się to podoba..

Jej rozmówczyni popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nigdy nie kazałam ci udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.

\- Kim nie jestem, co? - parsknęła hanyou. Skąd miała to wiedzieć, skoro sama nie widziała już, co powinna robić, kim być?

\---

Początkowo Kagome myślała, że patrzy prosto na Sesshoumaru. Ten sam wzrost, te same złote, zimne oczy, nawet znamienia na twarzy były te same. Zgadzała się także długość i kolor włosów - białe, podobne jakie miał Inuyasha.

Ale później Kagome zobaczyła strój. Strój kobiety.

"Od kiedy Sesshoumaru przebiera się za dziewczynę?" pomyślała w pierwszym momencie.

Zaraz jednak zorientowała się, że się pomyliła.

To była kobieta. Jej sylwetka nie miała męskich kształtów, twarz także ledwo dostrzegalnie się różniła. Dłonie miała mniejszcze, szczuplejsze. Oraz pod bluzką wyraźnie odznaczały się niemałego rozmiaru piersi.

Kobieta wpychała właśnie na półki jakieś opakowanie. Jej psie uszy zastrzygły lekko, gdy weszli na zaplecze.

\- Czego chcecie? - spytała, już nieco mnie uprzejmnie, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że są na tyle uparci, by jej poszukać.

Kagome kątem oka zauważyła, że Sango, Shippo i Miroku są równie mocno zdumieni jak ona. Dopiero po chwili młody - teraz już wyglądający na starszego - lisi youkai odezwał się:

\- Kim ty jesteś, niby-Sesshoumaru? 

Sekundy zdawały się rozciągać w nieskończoność. Kagome nigdy dotąd nie myślała, iż kiedykolwiek może się tak zdarzyć. 

Widać, myliła się.

Kim ona była? Kim była ta dziewczyna? Co ona tu robiła? Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie mówił..?

\- Sess - odezwała się youkai.. Nawet imię miała zbliżone do imienia brata Inuyashy! Jej oczy miały w sobie coś obcego, gdy patrzyła na nich, jakby ich oceniając. - Pracuję tutaj - dodała, jakby to było oczywiste.

Sango, stara dobra Sango zaśmiała się, ale niezbyt jej się to udało.

\- Masz rodzinę? - w ciągu krótkiej chwili wypowiedziała słowa, które od samego początku chciała powiedzieć Kagome.

\- Owszem - odpowiedziała sucho dziewczyna. - Tak jak każdy.

Ups?

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! - Sango spróbowała się szybko wytłumaczyć. - Po prostu wyglądasz niesamowicie podobnie do kogoś, kogo znamy. Nazywa się Sesshoumaru i wygląda.. No, praktycznie jak ty. Także jest youkai.

\- Takamagahara jest pełna youkai. Być może wam, ludziom, wydajemy się być wszyscy identyczni, ale my różnimy się od siebie.

Niedobrze. Wiedziała, kim byli. Kagome kątem oka zauważyła, że Miroku zacisnął palce na swojej lasce. Czyżby szykowała się walka? Nie mogli pozwolić, by ich prawdziwa tożsamość wyszła na jaw.

\- Myśleliście, że nie zauważę? - spytała Sess, której uwadze nie uszedł ten drobny gest. - Czuć od was ludźmi na kilometr.

Kagome przygryzła wargę, słysząc to. Skoro tak bardzo jest to widoczne, to dlaczego nikt ich nie zaatakował?

\- Kogo szukacie? - kiedy nikt z nich się nie odezwał, dziewczyna dodała: - Jakiś cel macie, czyż nie? Inaczej byście tutaj nie weszli. Kogoś musicie szukać. Kogoś, kto sprawił, że się stąd wydostaniecie.. Bądź że się tu dostaliście.

Była bardziej inteligentna niż się Kagom wydawało. Niedobrze. W tym tempie...

\- Szukaliśmy - odezwał się Miroku, a na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. Co on znowu kombinował? - Ale chyba już znaleźliśmy - podszedł do youkai i ujął jej dłoń. _Oh, tylko nie to..._ , jęknęła w duchu Kagome. - Czy zechciałabyś zostać matką mojego dziecka?

Wiedziała.

Naprawdę, wiedziała. 

Dlaczego to zawsze musiała być ta sprawa?

W dłoni Sess w mgnieniu oka pojawił się nóż.

\- Dotkniesz mnie raz jeszcze, a twoja głową poleci w powietrze - ostrzegła, trzymając przy jego gardle nóż. Na sekundę zrobiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie... Zaraz jednak Sess cofnęła się o krok, a nóż wracił na swoje miejsce przy jej pasie.

\- Tak jest... - mruknął Miroku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze złością. 

\- Wynoście się - bardziej poprosiła niż rozkazała. Jej spokój zniknął, a na jej twarzy malowały się wyraźne emocje. Przez chwilę, przez jedną krótką chwilę Kagome miała wrażenie, że nie patrzyła na Sess, na przypadkowo poznaną youkai, a na Sesshoumaru oraz nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Ten wielki youkai nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pokazywał swych uczuć i emocji.

\- Musisz nam powiedzieć jedną rzecz - Sango złapała Miroku, nie pozwalając mu nic więcej powiedzieć i w takiej pozycji kontynuowała rozmowę. - Bogini Erena... Gdzie możemy ją znaleźć? To miał być jej sklep...

\- To JEST jej sklep - podkreśliła Sess. - Jeśli jej szukacie, już jej tu nie ma. Przyjdźcie jutro.

Jutro będzie za późno. O wiele za późno.

\- Proszę - teraz to Kagome podeszła do niej o krok. - Powiedz nam, gdzie ona jest? Naprawdę musimy ją znaleźć. Nie możemy czekać.

Coś w oczach dziewczyny zmieniło się. Przymknęła je na sekundę, a gdy unosiosła powieki, na powrót wróciło jej opanowanie i spokój.

\- Gdy zamknę sklep - powiedziała niechętnie. - Wtedy was zaprowadzę. 

Dopiero po chwili Kagome zorientowała się, co tak bardzo nie pasowało jej w dziewczynie. 

Lewy rękaw jej szaty dziwnie się zachowywał, zupełnie, jakby tam była pustka.

Tak samo jak u Sesshoumaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Sess doszła do wniosku, że popełnia wielki błąd. Nie, ona to wiedziała.

To był błąd.

Już i tak ją podejrzewali. Była zbyt podobna do swej męskiej wersji. A jeśli oni zobaczą Iyę, zrozumieją, iż to nie jest przypadek, że wyglądają identycznie jak Sesshoumaru i Inuyasha. A wtedy zaczną zadawać pytania, niewygodne pytania. Zaczną się uśmiechać w ten okropny sposób..

Być może powinna się ich pozbyć, tak, by Iya się o nich nie dowiedziała.

Nie. Dowie się. Prędzej czy później. Gniew Iyi nie był czymś, czego Sess wolałaby uniknąć i nieszczególnie zależało jej na przyjaciołach hanyou, ale wtedy Erena z całą pewnością poczułaby się winna całej sprawie. Niby to była jej wina, ale...

To nie był jeszcze powód, by niszczyć więź, która łączyła Sess z Ereną.

\- Masz brata? - ta ludzka dziewczyna, która, jeśli tylko Sess dobrze pamiętała, była łowczynią youkai, wciąż kręciła się obok niej. Irytująca istota - Pamiętasz, wspominaliśmy o nim. Sesshoumaru. Podobnie jak ty, jest psim youkai.

\- Mam siostrę - ucięła Sess. W pewnym stopniu było to prawdą. - Moja rodzina nie jest rzeczą, która powinna was interesować.

Tego typu rozmowę prowadziły już od dłuższego czasu. Jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie się wykręcać od prawdy?

\- A nie masz przypadkiem..?

\- Nie, nie mam - odparła dziewczyna. - I nie planuję w najbliższym czasie. A teraz daj mi się skupić na pracy.

\- Przecież nikogo tu nie ma - zauważyła... Jak jej było?

\- Ale może przyjść. Więc siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

O, teraz już sobie przypomniała. Sango. Ludzka dziewczyna miała na imię Sango.

Szykowało się długie popołudnie.

\---

Miroku nie potrafił nie zerkać co chwilę na białowłosą youkai. Z całą pewnością musiała być spokrewniona z Inuyashą. Czy to dlatego hanyou tutaj przybył?

Zaraz, dlaczego w takim razie Sess nie zareagowała, gdy wspomnieli o Sesshoumaru? Bądź o rodzeństwie?

Jakby nie patrzeć, istniały trzy wytłumaczenia. Albo Inuyasha nigdy jej nie spotkał i był to tylko przypadek, albo znali się, ale nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni, albo Sess kłamała.

Tylko jaki miałaby w tym cel?

Póki co wolał skupić się na obserwacji nowo poznanej. Nie tylko była podobna do Sesshoumaru z wyglądu, ich zachowanie także było niemal identyczne.. Z wyjątkiem tej jednej jedynej chwili, gdy jej spokój został zachwiany.

Być może jednak się od niego różniła.

\- Co właściwie tu sprzedajesz? - spytał mnich, przyglądając się fiolce z błękitnym płynem.

\- Leki, nie widać?

\- Hmm... - mruknął. - Nie macie zbyt wielu klientów.

Jak na ironię, w tym momencie dzwonek do drzwi rozległ się cicho, sprawiając, iż zgromadzeni spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Jedynie Sess nie wydawała się być tym zaskoczona.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - spytała, podchodząc do lady. - W czym mogę pomóc?

Był to niski wilczy youkai, dziecko niemal. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając ostre ząbki.

\- Dawno cię tu nie widziałem, Sess - odezwał się, zdając się nie zauważać reszty. - Gdzie się podziała Erena? To ona zwykle stała przy kasie.

\- Aż tak bardzo za nią tęsknisz? - mimo iż głos Sess był tak samo zimny jak dotąd, jej spojrzenie złagodniało. - Nie martw się, dzieciaku, jutro już tu wróci i będziesz mógł z nią gadać bez ograniczeń.

Czy to tylko złudzenie, czy uszy chłopca zaczerwieniły się lekko?

\- Wcale nie przyszedłem tu do niej! Ojciec wysłał mnie, bym spytał, czy już to macie.

Youkai schyliła się i wyciągnęła księgę z wpisami spod lady. Chłopiec jęknął.

\- Nie mów, że nie masz pojęcia. To nie ty zazwyczaj załatwiasz tego typu sprawy? Przecież macie pozwolenie..

Znowu to pozwolenie.

\- Ostatnio wiele się działo - złote oczy dziewczyny omiotły ostatnie wpisy. - Będziemy musieli podjąć kilka ważnych decyzji, co do przyszłości tego skle... 

\- Iya ma zamiar porzucić Takamagaharę? - wyrwało się chłopcu. Iya?

\- O ile mi wiadomo, nie - Sess zamknęła księgę i spojrzała z powagą na niego. - Jeszcze nie mamy tego, o co prosisz, ale zajmę się tym w najbliższym czasie. Jutro lub najpóźniej pojutrze będziesz go miał.

\- A, tak swoją drogą, wiesz, że przed drzwiami rozłożył ci się wielki youkai i ciężko jest wejść do środka?

\- Wiem.

\- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero tam zatrzymał się i popatrzył prosto na Miroku. - Takamagahara nie jest miejscem dla ludzi. Gdyby nie to, że Sess tu jest...

Dziewczyna odchrząknęła, przerywając ten wywód, na co youkai przewrócił oczami.

\- Jasne, jasne. Nie będę już ci straszyć klientów, spokojnie. Pozdrów ode mnie Iyę i Erenę, dobrze?

Sess kiwnęła głową, obserwując jak chłopiec wypada z impetem ze sklepu. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho, nawet nie budząc śpiącej Kirary. Białowłosa dziewczyna zwróciła się do mnicha:

\- Zrób z nim porządek.

Miroku westchnął. Nie dość, że wciąż nie wiedzieli, co z Inuyashą, to jedyna osoba, która mogła im pomóc, była coraz mniej skora do współpracy.

Sess chwyciła w dłoń klucz do sklepu.

\- Zamykam - oznajmiła. Niby było to kilka minut przed czasem, ale trudno. Jakoś to przeżyje. - Wychodzimy.

\---

Erena zamrugała oczami, gdy tylko zobaczyła wiadomość, którą dostała od Sess.

\- Hej, Iya... - odezwała się cicho. - Wkrótce będziemy miały gości.

Hanyou odwróciła do niej głową z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I?

Bogini w przeciągu sekundy znalazła się tuż obok niej.

\- Dlaczego twoi ludzcy przyjaciele trafili do Takamagahary? - syknęła.

Więcej nie musiała dodawać. Iya dokładnie wiedziała już, co się wydarzyło, kiedy popełniła błąd. Spuściła oczy.

\- Więc? - spytała spokojnie, aż za spokojnie. - Co mam zrobić?

Erena nie wahała się.

W tej sytuacji istniało tylko jedno wyjście.

\---

\- Jestem Erena - przedstawiła się bogini, gdy tylko weszli do domu. Kagome wymruczała swoje imię wraz z resztą przyjaciół.

\- Skąd znasz Inuyashę? - przeszła od razu do sedna sprawy nastolatka. - Gdzie on jest? Jak możemy wrócić do domu?

Boginii uniosła dłonie do góry, chcąc ją uspokoić.

\- Po kolei, po kolei - poprosiła. - Sess przekazała mi, że będziecie. Może chcecie się czegoś napić?

\- Nie, dziękuję - odparła Japonka. Przecież mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż picie herbatki. - Mniejsza o to, co z...?

\- Tak, tak, już wam wszystko wytłumaczę - westchnęła Erena. Gdyby to tylko nie byli przyjaciele Iyi, wszystko byłoby mniej skomplikowane.

A teraz, to one poniosą karę za wpuszczenie ludzi do Takamagahary.

Sess stanęła za nią, gotowa jej bronić w razie potrzeby. Aż tak im nie ufała? Nie, inaczej. Znała ich siłę. Być może nie powinna lekceważyć grupki, która przed nią stała.

Wyraźne ostrzeżenie, tak?

\- Usiądźcie - zachęciła ich Erena, wskazując miejsce na podłodze. Sama także siedziała, wiedząc, iż czeka ich nieprzyjemna rozmowa. - Nic wam nie zrobię. Inaczej nie miałabym powodu was tu zapraszać, czyż nie?

Po chwili wahania trójka ludzi oraz dwoje youkai dołączyli do niej.

\- Więc... - zaczął mnich, Miroku. Erena spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Sess ostrzegała ją przed nim. Ciekawe, dlaczego..? - Skąd zna pani Inuyashę, Erena-sama?

\- Oh, to długa historia - odparła. - Kilka razy go spotkałam. Strasznie się zezłościł, gdy chciałam udać się na wycieczkę do świata ludzi i zobaczyć tą słynną Kagome... - zauważywszy zdumione spojrzenie nastolatki, dodała: - Opowiedział mi o tobie i o twoich przyjaciołach. Stąd wiem.

Kagome wymruczała pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało dziwnie podobnie do : "ten idiota". Cóż za pieszczotliwe określenie.

\- Jeśli zaś chodzi o dalszą część... Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie teraz przebywa. Już i tak nagiął reguły, zabierając mnie tutaj. Niewiele bogów i youkai ma prawo podróżować do Takamagahary i z powrotem. Mój sklepik jest w tym miejscu wyjątkowy... Sprzedaję rzeczy, które można tylko tam nabyć.

Nie było to kłamstwo... No, nie do końca.

\- Jeśli zaś chodzi o twoje ostatnie pytanie... To proste, Sess otworzy dla was przejście. Ale jest jeden warunek.

Erena niemal skrzywiła się, gdy całą uwaga została na nią skierowana.

\- Jaki, Erena-sama? - czy ten mnich aż tak bardzo chciał się jej przypodobać? A może.. Może po prostu rzeczywiście miał do niej szczery szacunek?

Już go polubiła.

\- Gdy tylko opuśćcie Takamagaharę, stracicie wspomnienia jej dotyczące. Sess?

Youkai podsunęła usłużnie małą fiolkę, którą wcześniej zabrała ze sklepu.

\- Oczywiście, tyczy się to tylko ludzi - dodała Erena, zanim rozpętała się dyskusja.

\- Przecież..!

\- Dlaczego mamy stracić wspomnienia?

Jedynie mnich wydawał się nie być wstrząśnięty. Czyżby od samego początku to podejrzewał?

\- Spokojnie, Kagome - położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, uciszając ją. - Czy takie są tu zasady? 

Boginii skinęła głową.

\- To reguła, której koniecznie musimy przestrzegać. Świat ludzi i bogów nie powinien się przenikać. Już i tak dużo ryzykuję, nie zgłaszając tej sytuacji Starszym. Dlatego też chcę dać wam wybór.

\- Wybór? - zmrużyła oczy Sango.

Erena ponownie skinęła głową.

\- To proste: albo wrócicie do domu bez wspomnień o Takamagaharze, albo tu zostaniecie jako moje sługi do końca waszego życia.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Więc? Co macie zamiar zrobić?


	8. Chapter 8

\- I? Co powiedziałaś temu człowiekowi? - spytała Iya - Podałaś mu nasz adres?

Zapytana youkai wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Był przystojny. Nie wiedziałam, że zapraszanie do siebie ludzi.. Powinnam to zgłosić Starszym?

Ale hanyou już kręciła głową.

\- Nie, to dobrze, że milczałaś.

\---

Kagome otworzyła oczy. Znajdowała się w swoim pokoju. Którą to godzina? Co ona wcześniej robiła?

Wspomnienia dnia wcześniejszego rozbłysły jasno w jej głowie. Była w tamtym czasie, rozmawiała z przyjaciółmi. O co się tak zezłościła?

Nastolatka przygryzła wargę. Nie powinna była wracać w gniewie do tego czasu. Powinna ich przeprosić.. Tak, powinna.

Kagome westchnęła, uciszając uparty budzik.

Szkoła.

\---

Iya z satysfakcją skręciła w boczną uliczkę prowadzącą do domu Ereny. W ciągu nocy przeszła niemal całe miasto, sprawdzając, czy ktoś złożył raport o ludziach w Takamagaharze.. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem im się upiekło. Nikt nie sądził, że to one popełniły błąd, wypuszczając tu ludzi.. Uznano bowiem, że ci ludzie przybyli tu na ich prośbę.

Z jednej strony, ratowało to je od oskarżenia o zaniedbanie.

Z drugiej jednak, Starsi na pewno się tą sprawą zainteresują.

Hanyou ze smutkiem wspomniała o swoich ludzkich przyjacielach. Erena poinformowała ją wcześniej, że opuścili Takamagaharę..

Tracąc wspomnienia o niej, trafili przecież także..

Nie, nie będzie o tym myśleć. Na razie musi opanować tą sytuację. Erena była teraz ważniejsza.

...

Prawda?

\----

\- Sango, hej, Sango! Obudź się! - nad uchem łowczyni youkai od pewnego czasu rozlegały się krzyki Shippo.

\- Sso ssię stało? - wymamrotała, jeszcze nie do końca przytomna.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - lisi youkai patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparła. Dlaczego aż tak bardzo się martwił? Coś się wcześniej stało? Naraku?

\- To dobrze - Shippo odetchnął z ulgą - Spałaś kilka godzin i..

\- Ludzie normalnie tyle śpią - zauważyła dziewczyna - Kagome już wróciła do swoich czasów?

Lisi youkai pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, po tym, jak się z tobą pokłóciła, przeszła przez studnię. Mówiła, że wróci za parę dni, nie pamiętasz?

Ah, faktycznie, było coś takiego. Jak przez mgłę Sango przypomniała sobie wściekłą Kagome, która w złości przechadzała się do pokoiku. Poszło o taką głupotę.. Będzie musiała ją później przeprosić.

Sango rozejrzała się.

Czegoś tu brakowało.

\- A gdzie Kirara?

\---

Sess zamknęła księgę z rozliczeniami, nawet nie patrząc na znajdująca się w tym samym pokoju boginię.

\- Coś tu sobie myślała? - spytała zimno, stukając palcem w okładkę. - Aktualnie jesteśmy na minusie.

Erena uśmiechnęła się nieszczero.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam serca do takich obliczeń... - próbowała się tłumaczyć.

\- Raz cię spuszczę z oka, a od razu zaczynają się problemy - skwitowała białowłosa youkai. - Wiesz, że zmuszasz mnie do cięższej pracy?

Boginii jęknęła.

\- Napisałam raport, prawda? Więc chyba nie jest aż tak tragicznie..

\- Raport dotyczący twojej wycieczki - dokończyła za nią Iya, stając w drzwiach, ubrana w lekko przypominający szatę kapłanki strój. Niegdyś, gdy była młodsza, niemal zawsze się tak ubierała. Dopiero, gdy poznała Kikyo, zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu na Ziemii a stoję ten zamieniła na wściekle czerwony strój, którego Sess i Erena nienawidziły całym sercem.

Owszem, niby teraz wciąż miała na sobie czerwień, dołączyła jednak do niej białą bluzkę. Jak miło było zobaczyć jakiś inny strój.

\- I co w tym złego? - odparła Erena, odchylając głowę, by zobaczyć dziewczynę. Dlaczego ona przez tyle lat ukrywała swą kobiecość? Przecież nie była...

\- To, że czeka cię jeszcze drugi - hanyou wyszczerzyła ząbki w uśmiechu. - Tym razem o tym, po co byli ci potrzebni ludzie w Takamagaharze.

Boginii wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Coś się wymyśli.

\- Właśnie, podałaś im napój?

\- Jasne! - prychnęła Erena. Za kogo ona ją miała? - Znam zasady bardzo dobrze, lepiej niż ty.

W to akurat Iyi było ciężko uwierzyć.

\- Wiesz, moim zda... - urwała, po czym rozglądnęła się wokół, wąchając ze skupieniem powietrze - Kto..?

Odwróciła się szybko i podbiegła do zamkniętych drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Ani Sess ani Erena nie powstrzymywały jej... Dlaczego?

Tak, tak jak sądziła, tam ten zapach nabrał na sile. Hanyou skręciła w bok, podążając za nim.

Gdzie?

Gdzie i kto?

W końcu znalazła. To musiał być ten pokój. Pełna złych przeczuć otworzyła drzwi na oścież. Od razu zauważyła znajomą, zbyt znajomą postać siedząca i przeglądającą dokumenty Ereny.

Oh, nie.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, usłyszawszy hałas. Iya chciała się cofnąć, ale było już za późno.

Zauważył ją. 

\- Miroku... - wyszeptała Iya, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w swego pecha.

Oczy mnicha rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Inuyasha?

Oh, jeszcze lepiej. 

Tego dnia Iya po prostu miała pecha. Jak bowiem inaczej można wytłumaczyć to, że niemal od razu wpadła na swego znajomego, mimo iż ten nie powinien tu przebywać?

\- Cccc-co ty tu robisz? - wyjąkała, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku?

\- Dlaczego masz na sobie dziewczęcy strój? - odparował niemal od razu Miroku. - I skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Wziąłeś? To on nadal się nie zorientował?

\- Dlaczego nie odeszłeś? - warknęła Iya, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować. Przeklęta Sess... Wiedziała! - I nie śmiej się z moich ubrań!

\- Nie mogłem sobie odpuścić zbadania Takamagahary... - jakby miała mu w to uwierzyć.

Iya zmrużyła oczy.

\- I nie dlatego, że jest tu Sess? - spytała ironicznie, na ułamek sekundy zapominając o swej sytuacji. Oj, Miroku się wścieknie, gdy się dowie, ile przed nim ukrywała.

\- Przecież taki nie jestem! - wykrzyknął mnich, zaraz jednak spojrzał na nią skonsternowany. - Od jak dawna wiesz o tym miejscu? Czemu milczałeś?

I zaczyna się. Masa pytań, na które nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Służę Erenie-sama już od pewnego czasu - spojrzenie Iyi ostatecznie spoczęło na mnichu. Tak, to chyba dobry czas, by zobaczył, kim jest naprawdę.

Jeśli się będzie z niej śmiał, to to będzie taki wstyd... Dlatego właśnie nie chciała, by poznał jej sekret!

\- Takamagahara rządzi się swoimi prawami - dodała, próbując nabrać tchu. Jak on mógł być taki spokojny? Przecież ona ma właśnie zdradzić mu wszystkie sekrety, a Miroku jedynie patrzył na nią uważnie. Naprawdę jeszcze się nie zorientował, iż jest dziewczyną? - Jednym z nich jest to, że każda istota nadprzyrodzona okazuje tu swą prawdziwą postać. Musiałeś to zauważyć przy Kirarze. Sess opowiedziała mi o całej sytuacji...

Właśnie, Sess.

Iya odwróciła się gwałtownie.

\- Muszę iść - oznajmiła.

\- Gdzie?

\- Jak to, gdzie? - parsknęła. - Mam siostrę, której muszę nagadać o zasadach.

Więc wypadła, nawet nie zauważając, iż Miroku ruszył za nią. W pokoju gościnnym Erena i Sess zajmowały się porządkowaniem dokumentów. Porządkowaniem? Wolne żarty. Po prostu chciały takie odnieść wrażenie, czyż nie?

\- Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć. - wycedziła powoli Iya, wpadając do nich.

\- Jak to? - Sess udała szczere zdumienie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, co się stało! - wybuchła hanyou, w złości uderzając pięścią o ścianę. - Mówiłaś, że wszyscy wypili napój! Że nie będą nic pamiętać o Takamagaharze! Za wrócili do świata ludzi! Wiesz, ile się namęczyłam, aby uciszyć tą sprawę w mieście i aby nie poszła do Starszych?!

\- Hej, hej, chyba nie było aż tak źle... - Erena uniosła dłonie, starając się ją uspokoić.

\- Aż tak źle?! - Iya spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym wskazała na Miroku, który w międzyczasie zdarzył za nią przyjść. - Wiesz, co on zrobił? Pytał o ciebie   
Hiko! Tak, tą Hiko, której brat cię nie cierpi i tylko szuka okazji, by się ciebie pozbyć! Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby mu powiedziała? Setki razy cię przed nim ostrzegałam... Ale nie, ty musisz sobie robić wszędzie wrogów! Gdyby Miroku trafił na inną osobę, już dawno by nas nie było!

\- Przecież nic się ostatecznie nie stało...

\- A za jaką cenę? - jęknęła Iya. - Przez najbliższy miesiąc będę musiała pomagać Hiko w jej pracy... W tym tempie to twój sklep upadnie, Erena!

\- Wystarczy, Inuyasha - Sess przerwała ten wywód, uderzając lekko w stół swą jedyną dłonią, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Jakby nie patrzeć, to była też twoja wina. Byłaś nierozważna i głupia.

\- Ty też popełniłaś...

\- Owszem - białowłosa youkai skinęła głową. - I właśnie dlatego przyjęłam pomoc mnicha.

Iya spojrzała ze zdumieniem na Miroku, ten jednak był już przy niej i trzymał dłonie na jej piersiach.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - wysyczała hanyou.

\- Sprawdzam moją teorię - odparł, jakby nie widział w tym nic złego. Iya zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Sprawdzaj je sobie z moją siostrą - warknęła i momentalnie wyplątała się z jego objęć, Tensaiga celowała wprost w jego gardło - Może i cię to nie zabije, ale wierz mi, tutaj, w Takamagaharze, będzie bolało tak samo jak tam.

Mnich od razu zrobił niewinną minę.

\- Ja tylko...

\- Tylko..? - powtórzyła.

\- Szukałem ran - próbował się tłumaczyć, ale dość opornie mu to szło. - Dlaczego jesteś...

\- Dziewczyną? - dokończyła Erena i złapała obie siostry, po czym przyciągnęła je do siebie, zmuszając Iyę do wypuszczenia z rąk Tessaigi. - Takie są ich tu prawdziwe postacie. Poznaj Sesshoumaru, zwaną pieszczotliwie Sess oraz Inuyashę, czyli Iyę - uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Witaj w Takamagaharze!

Miroku spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Inuyasha? Dziewczyna? Przecież to nie miało sensu. Przecież Inuyasha, ten Inuyasha był zakochany w Kagome... A tymczasem miałby ukrywać taki sekret? Miroku nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Inuyasha był lekkomyślny, pierw działał, potem myślał, działał pod wpływem chwili.. Jak mogłyby ukrywać coś takiego?

\- Przestraszyłaś go - mruknęła Sess. Ta piękna, dojrzała kobieta miałaby być zimnym Sesshoumaru, który nienawidził ich z całego swego lodowatego serca?

A on jej zaproponował... a on jej zaproponował...

\- Kiedy ja tylko powiedziałam prawdę! - wykrzyknęła Erena. Bogini. Tak, to dlatego zdecydował się tu zostać. Musiał dowiedzieć się, jak działa Takamagahara, czy nie istniałby sposób, by pozbyć się jego klątwy.

\- To.. To nie żart, prawda? - Miroku spojrzał na Inuyashę. Chłopak..dziewczyna uniknęła jego wzroku.

Dlaczego tyle milczał--milczała? Przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Z tak błachego powodu przecież ich relacje nie zmieniłyby się.. Zbytnio.

\- Ludziom nie wolno wiedzieć o Takamagaharze - odezwała się po chwili. - Reguły tu są bardzo surowe. Sam widziałeś, jaki wybór mieliście: zapomnieć o tym miejscu bądź tu pozostać. Nie chciałam, byście musieli go podejmować.

Ale w jej słowach było coś jeszcze, niewypowiedziany żal.

\- I?

Hanyou drgnęła.

\- Kiedy człowiek traci wspomnienia o Takamagaharze - dokończyła za nią jej siostra. - Z jego umysłu znikają też jego mieszkańcy. To znaczy my.

Miroku przełknął ślinę. Mieszkańcy, czyli także Inuyasha oraz Sesshoumaru. Tak, teraz to miało sens. Dlatego Inuyasha milczał. Wiedział, że wystarczy tylko jedno słowo, a już nigdy się z nimi nie spotka.

\- Czy oni... - zaczął niepewnie mnich. - Zapomnieli też o mnie?

Erena pokręciła głową.

\- Nie jesteś mieszkańcem... jeszcze.

Jeszcze.

\- Co teraz ze mną będzie?

Boginii wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Możesz zostać. Możesz wrócić. Mi wszystko jedno.

Miroku spojrzał na białowłosą hanyou, która wciąż, uparcie unikała jego spojrzenia. Jeśli odejdzie, w świecie ludzi nikt nie będzie jej znał. Zostanie sama, tu, w tym domu, sklepie. Już nigdy nic nie będzie takie jak dawniej. Nie, już teraz wszystko się zmieniło. W chwili, gdy zdecydowali się podążyć za nią i Ereną, zniszczyli swe dotychczasowe życie. Tak, to był błąd. Błąd, za który teraz będą drogo płacić.

Ale w sumie, on swą decyzję już podjął. Nie może się cofnąć, już nie.

\- Zostanę - zdecydował. - Nie wiem jeszcze, jak długo, ale zostanę.

\----

Dni upływały powoli, w swoim tempie. Teraz, gdy Iya nie mogła opuszczać Takamagahary - taka była jej kara za zaniedbanie swej mistrzyni - dużo swego czasu spędzała w sklepie, nie tylko Ereny, ale także Hiko. Sess tymczasem zdecydowała się zostawić małą Rin pod opieką Kaede, młodszej siostry Kikyo, dawnej miłości Inuyashy. Youkai wiedziała, że dziewczynce będzie tam dobrze oraz że przebywanie z ludźmi sprawi, że nabierze większej odwagi. Oczywiście, Rin nie była z tego faktu zadowolona, ale Sess była nieugięta. W końcu wieczorem wróciła wraz z Jakenem do Takamagahary i tam już zostali.

\- Nie mam zamiaru mieszać spraw prywatnych z zawodowymi - wyjaśniła wtedy Miroku - Było głupotą zajmować się ludzkim dzieckiem. Nasze miejsce jest tutaj, a nie tam.

Powiedziawszy to, skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie i udała się w kierunku tylko sobie znanym.

Miroku także nie próżnował. Udało mu się uzyskać zgodę na wejście do głównej biblioteki - choć jednym z warunków było to, że nie może tam sam przebywać. Zazwyczaj to Sess mu towarzyszyła, na każdym kroku okazując, jak bardzo niewiele ją to interesuje.

Miroku szukał nie tylko sposobu na pokonanie swej klątwy, chciał także znaleźć wyjście, by opuścić Takamagaharę oficjalnie, aczkolwiek bez usuwania wspomnień oraz bez składania jakiemukolwiek bóstwu przysięgi wierności.

Iyę widywał rzadko, dziewczyna zdawała się go unikać. Czy bała się, iż nadal jest na nią zły? Owszem, był, ale teraz ją rozumiał. Nie miała innego sposobu, by móc z nimi przebywać.

Na jej miejscu zapewnie zrobiłby to samo.

\---

Stało się.

Kagome oraz Sango straciły o niej wspomnienia. Niby wciąż Shippo oraz Kirara o niej pamiętali, ale nie minie zbyt wiele czasu, gdy jej twarz zacznie się zacierać w ich pamięci, aż w końcu zniknie całkowicie.

Rin dorośnie i być może tylko czasami będzie wspominać swego opiekuna, który różnił się od reszty. Tak, ona także z czasem zapomni, ale to tylko wyjdzie jej na dobre. Człowiek nie powinien żyć z youkai.

Miroku... Miroku ostatnio stwierdził, że zostanie. Na jak długo? Co wymyśli? Nie miała pojęcia. Jakaś jej część, ta najbardziej egoistyczna i zadufana w sobie miała nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się sprowadzić ich dawnych przyjaciół. A nawet jeśli nie, to sam o niej nie zapomni, nigdy.

Sess także tu będzie. Już nigdzie się nie wybiera. Ona także podjęła decyzje. Gdy minie trochę czasu, ponownie uda się do świata ludzi na misje. Być może będzie ją kusiło, by zostać, by przypatrzeć się bliżej Rin. Być może będzie tęsknić. A być może tylko wzruszy ramionami i już nigdy o niej nie pomyśli.

Erena nadal będzie prowadzić sklep, tak jak robiła to dotąd. Oczywiście, będzie miała nieprzyjemności z powodu swej wycieczki - zasady Takamagahary jasno mówiły, iż bóstwo musi być chronione w świecie ludzi - ale to nie był jakiś niewybaczalny grzech.

Ona, Iya także tu zostanie. Wiedziała, tak, od samego początku wiedziała, że zbliżanie się do Kikyo, a później Kagome, było błędem. Nie słuchała siostry, starała się wyprzeć jej słowa. Związki pomiędzy ludzmi a youkai czy hanyou nigdy się nie udają. Już sam czas ich życia jest dłuższy, już samo to dzieli ich niewyobrażalnie.

Ale to dobrze.

Tak powinno być.

Taki przecież był ich wybór. Z tej drogi, którą sami zdecydowali się pójść, nie było już powrotu.


End file.
